magifandomcom-20200222-history
Arba
Arba (アルバ Aruba) is one of Solomon's Three Wise Magi from Alma Torran and the maternal ancestor of Gyokuen Ren and her children. Before becoming a Magi, she was an essential part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox Church whom she was formerly a member of. She was second in magic only to Solomon, and the wielder of one of the Divine Staves. She is the Magi who betrayed Solomon and formed Al-Thamen. She has been in a sealed world with Al-Thamen and Ill Ilah for a millennium. In the new world created by Ugo (on Solomon's behest), she possessed her descendant Gyokuen Ren, the Kou Empire's third Empress, and then possessed her daughter, Hakuei Ren until Aladdin used Al-Kimia Al-Qadima to replace her body with one Arba cannot possess. Appearance Arba is a rather tall and attractive young woman. She has long, messy brown hair that is usually kept tied in two long pigtails. She has bright, kind eyes and is often seen with a smile on her face when she interacts with her friends. She owns one of the 72 Divine Staves. After becoming Solomon's Magi, she wears a turban like head-ornament with a wing-shaped jewel in the centre and a long, layered robe draped around her body. She also wears several necklaces and bracelets on her wrists and ankles. During the fight with Sheba, her right braid was sliced off. After killing Sheba, she stole Sheba's turban with a crescent moon jewel and her Divine Staff. Personality Arba seemed to be quite caring when she was first introduced, as she tried to make Sheba feel welcome after the latter was rescued from the tower. She openly expressed her worry when Sheba proclaimed that she wished to go back to her tower. Arba continuously displayed deep and genuine loyalty towards Solomon, always referring to him as "young master," despite the latter's assertion that this was not necessary with her no longer being his servant. She is fearless in battle and refuses to show her enemies mercy. Arba apparently had a rather impish side too, as seen when she intentionally held back during her training session with Solomon, and cracked jokes with him right after their sparring match, telling him that his swordsmanship "sucked" and that he should grow taller, which caused both of them to laugh. Arba is also extremely fervent in her belief of Ill Ilah, going as far as to cry and call him father every time she sees him. She was very distraught over Solomon's decision to "kill god" and attacked him in an effort to prevent his plan. After Solomon replaced Ill Ilah as god and she became a Magi, according to Ugo, she started to act strangely. She is now devious, cunning and heartless, as her one goal is to summon Ill Ilah to this world to reduce everything and everyone to nothing. During the time she possessed Gyokuen, she seems to take pleasure in cutting down her enemies as she laughed gleefully at Kokuhyou Shuu and Seiryuu Ri who were fighting alongside Hakuryuu. History Arba was created by David as Solomon's servant and knew him since his birth. They shared a close bond, but due to her being his servant, she felt obliged to address him more formally. However, Solomon did not approve of this, and he would constantly tell her, after their escape from the Orthodox Church. She was the person who taught him his swordsmanship. Despite their previous difference in status, her devotion and admiration for him never waned. She soon turned into one of his most trusted and powerful supporters, and together with Uraltugo Noi Nueph, Ithnan, Setta, Wahid, and Falan, helped him lead the Resistance. She was older than Ugo and the oldest member of the resistance, as well as the strongest swordsman and second in magic only to Solomon. After Gyokuen Ren married the first emperor of Kou, Hakutoku Ren, and had two sons, Hakuyuu and Hakuren, Arba possessed Gyokuen and later had Hakuei and Hakuryuu. When Sinbad was born, Arba, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett, and Yunan sensed the strong resonation of Rukh. She had her first two sons and husband killed in a fire fighting against Al-Thamen, Arba's subordinates. After her husband's death, she married his brother, the Second Emperor, Koutoku Ren. Plot Pirates Arc World Exploration Arc Magnostadt Arc Alma Torran Arc Arba is first mentioned in Aladdin's projection of the history of Alma Torran by Solomon, who was ordering her and Falan to follow Wahid and break through the central gate to the Mind-control tower that the resistance was trying to siege. She is then seen in the midst of the battle telling Solomon, Ithnan and Ugo to go on ahead. Once the Manticores regained their composure, Arba is seen holding her Divine Staff and shouting, "We are the resistance," from a magic carpet, smiling and waving with the rest of the resistance. At their hideout she is seen beside Sheba smiling, introducing her to Solomon and the rest of the resistance. She is visibly concerned that Sheba wanted to go back to her tower and informs the girl that she would die if she continued to use her magic there. Arba is later seen at a table, lifting weights and asking Wahid to spar later while he ate and Ithnan, Ugo and Falan played cards. She rescues Sheba from Ugo's complicated magic explanation just as their hideout stops moving. She explains to Solomon that it was the continental rift that caused the base to stop and accompanied the resistance to the Manticore's underground village, explaining to Sheba that Solomon was behaving weirdly because he was still a child. Kou Empire Arc When Hakuryuu and Judar enter the throne room and challenge her, Arba congratulates them on making it this far despite Hakuryuu being under the effects of the Admonition of Phenex, saying that that is proof of her son's desire to kill her. She then gestures to the Al Thamen magicians around her as they prepare their attacks and asks what Hakuryuu and Judar will do about the difference in firepower. However, she is caught off guard when the magicians attack her instead, as Judar and Hakuryuu explain that the two clones they captured earlier spread Belial's memory-rewriting magic to most of Al Thamen's magicians. Arba kills the magicians with Sheba's Borg magic, explaining that it is the magic of a little girl she was fond of in the past. She effortlessly blocks Judar's spell and throws it back at him. When Judar tries to support Hakuryuu in using his Extreme Magic, Arba comments that they are just like a magi and king, before taking the black rukh from Judar and the Al Thamen magicians and and claiming that he is a thousand years too early to steal "that person's" favor from her. She casts Medoun Al-Samm and throws Hakuryuu and Judar to the ground, destroying the throne room in the process. Arba taunts Judar and Hakuryuu, asking them what is wrong and claiming that she raised them with so much love since they were small. When Judar activates the Isolation Barrier and seals away her magic, she is caught off guard. While caught up in her surprise that they have the isolation barrier in this world, Hakuryuu gets up close and punches her repeatedly in the face. Judar urges Hakuryuu to finish her off with his sword, only to realize that she already took it. Arba claims that a battle without magic is fine and asks Judar to fetch a sword for Hakuryuu. She explains that in the previous world the strongest magician was the king but the strongest swordsman was her. After completely overpowering Hakuryuu, she pins him to the ground and asks if he dreamed of killing her. Hakuryuu vows to kill her but is interrupted by Arba kissing him on the mouth. Hakuryuu trembles on the ground and she says that he hates her that much. With a leer on her face, she says that she is so happy but this is goodbye, but before she can kill Hakuryuu she is pushed back by the two generals. The generals and Hakuryuu overpower her three-on-one and manage to break her sword. However, when one of the generals accuses her of lacking faith, she goes berserk and says that they are the ones who lack true faith. Grabbing Hakuryuu's spear, she overpowers the three and rants about how everyone is so blind and deaf that they cannot see "god" or hear his voice as Judar retreats. Arba heavily wounds the generals and laughs at their condition before nearly being overpowered by Hakuryuu, who manages to break his spear that she is wielding before she stabs him with its blade. However, Hakuryuu manages to bite a chunk of her neck off before finally succumbing to his wounds. In the end, Arba slowly gets to her feet, clutching her neck and making for the edge of the Isolation Barrier. Arba heads to the outside of the Isolation Barrier, knowing that it will be her victory once she leaves it. She has defeated Hakuryuu and the generals, but in her current state she cannot even knock down a simple soldier. Once she reaches the outside she will be able to use magic to heal her wounds and regroup with the Al Thamen magicians who managed to resist Hakuryuu's mind-controlling magic. Reflecting inwardly, Arba is very surprised that there were magicians capable of recreating a spell as powerful as the Isolation Barrier, and praises Hakuryuu and Judar for being able to find such magicians. She nears the edge of the barrier, thinking that while this was a little different from what she wants this is fine too, and that soon "that person" will be revived. A few feet from the edge, she is suddenly tripped by Judar, who curses her for raising him for twenty years. As he kicks her, Judar says that if it were not for her he would me more... and then loses his train of thought. He says that it does not matter and leaves the killing blow to Hakuryuu, who has managed to recover. As Hakuryuu gets closer Arba pleads with him to stop, telling him that she is his mother. At the last moment she gives a start, asking Hakuryuu where she is and what happened. Hakuryuu says to his mother that at this point he does not care and tells her to die, beheading her with his sword. In her last moments, Arba's head grins and explodes in an attempt to kill Hakuryuu and Judar, scattering her rukh and killing her. Later, after the war has ended and Hakuryuu is coronated as the Fourth Emperor, Sinbad and Hakuei meet in a ship and Sinbad reveals that he knows that she is pretending to be Hakuei. As Arba assumes her true form, she states that Sinbad is David, and that, in Alma Torran, she hated him because he wanted to be superior to Ill Ilah by stealing its powers, but now she understands that she is one with him, and wants to be his strength. As Sinbad states that he does not want her love, he also says that she is a woman with incomparable power and knowledge and that he does not need her in Al-Thamen. Stating that she will only do what he commands her to, Arba gladly agrees, crying of happiness as she is able to serve her Father directly. Final Arc After her defeat by Aladdin and company, she proposes to Sinbad to use the Metal Vessels to open a gateway to the Sacred Palace. Despite Sinbad turning her down once, Sinbad accepts her proposal after his talks with Ja'far.Night 321-322 When Sinbad and Elder David is defeated, Ugo captures Arba while informing her what happened to David and Ill Ilah. Arba questions if Ugo thought of himself as god, Ugo confirms he does as King Solomon entrusted this world to him. Ugo forces her to be his friend since he has been lonely after Aladdin has left. Arba thinks about how Ugo has lost is mind.Night 324 As Aladdin's group enter the Sacred Palace in which Sinbad tasks them to clear all seven dungeons, Arba arrives to agree with Judar's comment on on Sinbad as she remarks how kings who are full of themselves are nasty. She informs them that she is their tour guide to take them to each of the dungeons.Night 335, Page 12 Abilities Despite her being a magician, she does not rely solely on magic to fight. She is a capable commander and duelist and is, in fact, the person who trained Solomon in swordsmanship. Even for a Magi, Arba is an immensely powerful magician, who not only has access near limitless Rukh/Magoi, an ability that was previously granted to her by Solomon, she can also harness Black Rukh and also able to steal Black Rukh from Judar a fellow Magi. Due to her near-infinite Magoi drawn from both White and Black Rukh supplemented with her immense magic knowledge that she acquired in Alma Torran she can attack on the level of an Extreme Magic multiple times in a row. According to Kouen, her absolute magic prowess made it virtually impossible for even Metal Vessels users to outright oppose her, proven when she completely overpowered both Hakuryuu who wields two metal vessels and Judar a fellow Magi without any effort at all. Yunan another Magi and also a powerful master magician is also powerless against her. Physical Abilities Claiming to be the strongest swordsman in Alma Torran, Arba is tremendously skilled master swordswoman, as she was the one who taught it to Solomon in his childhood and he has yet to beat her. She could fight and subdue Hakuryuu Ren in a one-on-one sword fight and hold her own against Hakuryuu and the two generals, Kokuhyou Shuu and Seiryuu Ri, even fatally injured them before losing. Wand Arba owned one of the 72 Divine Staves, which enabled her to open her "third eye" and utilise extremely potent magic. Her Divine Staff has two wings on the head. After she killed Sheba during the war between Al-Thamen, she stole Sheba's staff and left hers' beside the latter's corpse.Night 217, Page 15 Magic :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out magical attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out physical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. Arba's Borg uses Black Rukh. Without a wand, it is strong enough to push back a Full Djinn Equipped Hakuryuu. :*'Borg Al-Samm' (Eight Headed Defensive Wall): This is a Magic created from Borg. It enables Arba to manipulate and expand it offensively, creating dragon heads from her Borg in Black Rukh. She adapted this technique from Sheba. :Strength Magic: Arba was very proficient in the use of Strength Magic as during the fight with The Orthodox Church she was able to extend her staff into a blade large enough to split several airships in one strike. :*'Medoun Al-Samm' (Funeral Destruction): This magic attacks the opponent in the direction of her hands destroying everything in its path to inflict a huge amount of damage to the opponent. This magic was so powerful, that it heavily damaged both Judar and Hakuryuu, leaving them extremely injured on the ground. :Lightning Magic: :*'Bararaq Saiqa' (Lightning Sword): Arba harnesses lightning brought down from the sky and throws it at her opponent.Night 309, Page 7 :*'Ramz Al-Salos' (Downpour of Thunder Lances): :Mental Magic (精神魔法 Seishin Mahō): Arba is able to use mental magic to force people into depravity and dye their Rukh black, like she did for Judar.Night 309, page 16 :Gravity Magic: :*'Ala Raqesa' (Puppeteer's Entombment Dance): Night 311, Pages 2-3 :Light Magic: :*'Flash Ajola' (Incendiary Light Flash): :Extreme Magic: With the combined power of Al-Thamen, Arba is able to recreate the Extreme Magic of four different Metal Vessels at the same time.Night 311, Pages 10-13 :*'Amol Al-Bador Saiqa' ('' Flame Minister's Beheading Sword''): The Extreme Magic of Amon, it creates a giant monster of fire. :*'Pa'ir Al-Hazard' (Thunder Roar Tornado): The Extreme Magic of Paimon, it creates a tremendous tornado. :*'Astor Inqerad' (Flying White Flash Dragon from Purgatory): The Extreme Magic of Astaroth, it creates a dragon of white flames. :*'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa' (Lightning Sword of Extinction): The Extreme Magic of Baal, it creates an enormous blade of concentrated lightning. Regeneration Arba is extremely resistant and tough. She is able to take head-on Yunan's Bararaq Saiqa and to be still standing afterwards, even though it destroys her Borg and skins her alive. Furthermore, when Yunan crushes her body entirely, spreading her blood and guts all over the ground and himself, she is able to reconstitute her own body from her two hands, leaving her unscathed. Yunan realises then that a thousand years of tenacity turned her into an immortal monster and that she is not really human anymore.Night 309 In reality, the reason for the abnormal regeneration is because Arba only sends half of her spirit into the host body thus allowing her to supply herself with magoi and if needed to retreat back into the dimension she inhabits, from there she can possess the people she needs from there ho Stats Battles/Events Relationships Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham She was Solomon's dear friend and former servant; she kept calling him "young master" even after she was relieved of her duties, which often vexed him. Night 216, Page 12 Night 221, Page 15 She had great respect and faith in him, arguably second only to Sheba. Arba enjoyed spending her free time with Solomon and even playfully mocked him about his height. He would also serve as her sparring partner of choice. Night 221, Page 13 Arba arguably took Solomon's fusing with Ill Ilah the hardest. Strictly loyal to what she believed to be the one true God of their world, Arba saw Solomon's sacrifice as an act of extreme blasphemy and betrayal. In the aftermath of Solomon's ascension, Arba's personality drastically changed, becoming much more cold and quick-tempered. Her relationship with Sheba even slowly began to deteriorate to the point of constant argument. Arba collected many of Solomon's former followers and the magicians who bore ill will towards him and led a revolt against her former leader. She would go on to found Al-Thamen, the organization that exists to restore Ill Ilah to power and create chaos in the world once again. Sheba Arba was always very kind to Sheba, even after the latter's unpleasant nature became apparent to Solomon. While Sheba views Solomon like everyone's father, she views Arba as everyone's mother. They grew to be such great friends over time that they even shared the same bunk on several occasions. Night 223, Page 3 Arba asks Sheba to marry Solomon and to be his pillar of support since she believes Sheba has the determination and doesn't overlook his sins. While Arba supports Solomon when he needs to be brutal, she wants Sheba to support him when he is on verge of breaking down. Arba states she views Sheba as a woman who can love Solomon. The two make a promise to stay together to support Solomon. Night 223, Pages 12-20 Unfortunately, in the aftermath of Solomon's ascension, Arba viewed this as an act of overthrowing God. Sheba, however, would continue to support Solomon even through all of the tension that was beginning to build between her and her former friends. Arba recognized that Sheba had thrown in her lot with Solomon and the other species and led a revolt against her former leader and friend. Under the influence of her newer, colder personality, Arba had no qualms about battling Sheba and even killed her with no hesitation, viewing her old friend as an obstacle in the way of her own aspirations. Sinbad Arba becomes willing to work together with Sinbad, but only for her and Elder David's purposes as she mainly sees Sinbad as a means to make David into a preeminent god after Sinbad takes control of the Sacred Palace.Night 320, Page 3-8Night 324, Page 4 Despite being a tour guide in Sinbad's trials, she is not in alliance with Sinbad as she finds his choice of leading the world into the Rukh painful just like Solomon's choice.Night 346, Page 9, 16 Trivia *Her name is derived from the Arabic word أربعة, meaning "four". Wikitionary References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Magi Category:Al-Thamen Category:Black Rukh Category:Orthodox Church